


Firecracker!

by Zoomzoom97



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, Humor, New Year's Eve, New Years, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoomzoom97/pseuds/Zoomzoom97
Summary: Hello all!Here we have a fanfic that I wrote for the Bard Secret Santa gift exchange! My secret Santa was RosyMiz (@RosyMiz on twitter). I didn't use just one of their prompts, I used two!I combined two prompts they had about Lux and Jinx in their festive skins going to a festival as well as a Rendezvous between Jhin and Sona. I thought these two prompts could work together, and I'm really happy with how it turned out! If you're reading this Rosy, I sincerely hope you enjoy your gift <3As per the usual, I will be posting the Google Link, to the fic. I strongly prefer google docs to write in vs AO3. It worked well before, and I think it will be fine this time too!The fic is about 6,000 words and 23 pages double spaced. Jinx x Lux is one of my favorite ships so I'm super glad I was able to write a gift involving them!Please enjoy!
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx, Sona Buvelle/Khada Jhin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Firecracker!

  
  
[The Google Link](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1sbExHPsgcuf-KLKXOBRf3m-_-1ot4KypJtwt6ZUl7Kw/edit?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd ya think? :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I definitely took some liberties with the story. 
> 
> This setting is after the Lux/Sylas comics. This is a setting where Lux has helped bring some peace and some stability to Demacia while also pushing for Magic to be less criminalized. After some hard work, Lux took to traveling again. The reasoning was to clear her head, but more importantly, it was to document how other regions treat mages. She wanted to learn about these methods and places, record them, and then use that knowledge to help Demacia.
> 
> The first place she went to was Piltover where she first met Jinx. For Jinx, this is after her big heist and her conversation with Vi. Jinx's mayhem has begun to tone down as she accomplished some of what she set out to do. Of course, she's still not satisfied with Piltover's extreme lack of Justice and abysmal poverty issues. The two meet, and they start to talk and then things just keep going.
> 
> I do hope that Jinx and Lux were a good amount of fluffy while I also hope that Jhin wasn't too creepy. I loved writing his perspective and making his thoughts a little bit off. I was trying my best to stay as close to the cannon that I could while also being able to create a fun Headcannon setting. 
> 
> I do really hope y'all liked it <3
> 
> -Ily


End file.
